


Birthday Burger

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [43]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Barbecue, M/M, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Team as Family, Tony Stark Can't Cook, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: The team try and celebrate Steve's birthday a way the man might be more comfortable with.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	Birthday Burger

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Team BBQ”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [C1]
> 
> And for day 13 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Baking

Smoke billows out of the kitchen. The cake, more charcoal and foamy ash than baked-good at this point, sat on the kitchen counter. Tony stares at it, as if it would start talking and explain where he’d gone wrong.

Clint puts his spatula down on the counter and wipes the grease from the BBQ off onto his apron. “I can’t believe you burnt the cake.” He says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “After the fuss you made about not buying him a cake this year, about making it from scratch.”

“So?” Tony huffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m not a baker, big whoop. Not like I’m ever going to have to bake a cake to save the day.”

“Why does he need a cake anyway? The BBQ should be enough.” Clint says.

“It’s his birthday!” Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. “You got to have cake on your birthday.”

“Why don’t we just make him a massive burger?” Sam says, setting up a fan to help blow the smoke out of the kitchen.

Tony thinks about it. A giant burger _would_ be less birthday-ie. It could work. “J, put in an order for what we would need to make Steve a giant burger.”

“As you wish, Sir”

He turns back to the burnt mess of a cake on the counter. “I suppose I should clean this up. How much time do you think we have until Steve returns from his thing?”

“Any other day I would think 30 minutes max. Today? He’s going to be avoiding us as long as possible. We’ve more than enough time.” Clint says.

* * *

Steve sits in front of his giant burger, a bemused smile stretched across his face. “Thank you, guys. Really. This is swell.”

Tony kisses his cheek. “Anything for you, Steve”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
